


to learn

by fell_reincarnation



Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona 5
Genre: Akira - Freeform, Crossover, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Joker (p5) - Freeform, M/M, Ren - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, akira kurusu - Freeform, akirobin - Freeform, coffee machine EXPLODES, crossover ship, male robin - Freeform, neither know what's going on, persona - Freeform, please help robin he doesn't know how to work a coffee machine, ren amamiya - Freeform, robin x akira - Freeform, robin x joker, soft gays who dont know what theyre doing, soft hours, to learn, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_reincarnation/pseuds/fell_reincarnation
Summary: robin x akira kurusu;; robin ends up in modern day tokyo, japan in front of a coffee shop. stumbling in, he finds akira. akira agrees to harbor robin until he can find his way back home. but will soft touches and a few words sway robin to stay in tokyo? or will he let go of akira and go back to his world?...takes place before the main events of persona 5, and in the 2 year gap in fire emblem: awakening.
Relationships: akira x robin, akirobin, robin x akira
Kudos: 8





	to learn

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this is my first work published on ao3, and i hope to those who enjoy crossover ships stumble over here!

...

it had been almost a month of harboring the small tactician. 

akira was having trouble getting used to robin, as he would constantly ask what things were and how society worked in this mystical world. he would poke at certain things, asking nonsensical questions akira could barely understand. thank goodness akira knew english, otherwise this lost foreigner would have a tough time getting his inquiries across. 

today, robin had awoken early like usual. he did his regular exercises, not letting this new land stopping him from improving his body. the mage did two laps around the shop, and when he entered, akira was behind the counter sipping something. akira was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt and jeans. robin wore a tee-short and shorts, and had shoes on unlike akira.  
“akira, what’s that in your mug?”

said man propped himself up, and faced robin.

“coffee.”

robin titled his head a little, and walked towards the taller man. he let the door close behind him as he peered over the counter to look inside the mug. as usual, he was invading akira’s personal bubble. robin was special to akira, though. so for now, he would deal with his closeness.  
“can i try it?”  
“i’ll make you another cup. im not sure you would enjoy mine.”  
“why?”  
“i drink black coffee. no sugar, milk, or creamer.”  
“you think im used to having sugary food?”

akira felt guilt building in his stomach. this is the one thing that eats him from the inside out. he kept talking to robin as if he was also a high schooler who also lived in japan. as if he was used to this bustling world around them. robin lived in a completely different era, perhaps even universe.  
“i’m sorry…”  
“no, it’s okay! i get it, i’m still not used to your world either… everything here is so different and comfortable. i’m a little jealous, honestly.”

there robin was, rambling about how akira lived in such a nice place. soft hums of air to keep him cooled off. hot running water to keep him warm. delicious food whenever he wanted. akira felt the guilt piling up until robin wrapped up what he was saying.  
“but im sure it’s still hard here. i’m glad you dont have to live as harshly as i do. you're just a child after all.”  
“aren't we the same age? or maybe just like… a year apart…”

robin stood there, his eyes going just a bit wider than before.

“right.”

akira felt his chest softening, as he let out a sigh he had been holding back. robin was more mature than him, and sometimes that was for the better. akira could barely sort out his feelings, especially towards people. for now, he felt really nice that robin thought he deserved this nice and comfortable life. it made him feel special.  
so maybe he should return the favor.  
even if robin didnt realize how he made akira feel in that moment.  
“come up to my room, i have something to show you.”  
“after you, m’lord.”

after the small phrase was spoken, robin flustered and started to spout nonsense.  
“i-i mean, akira! im sorry, im so used to saying m’lord to chrom- wait, you haven't been acquainted with him…”  
“it’s okay.”

chrom? was he some sort of king or something? he barely knew the people robin talked about, but maybe he could figure it out through this ‘chrom’ person.  
but first, his idea.

akira led robin through the back door, which had a staircase leading to the attic. robin walked behind akira on the stairs, and they reached a room. akira's room- and robin’s, for the time being. inside, akira looked through some cabinets until he found a headset. specially, a virtual reality headset. he hasn't used this in a while.  
“what’s that?,” asked robin like usual.  
“a vr headset.”  
“i still don't understand…”

akira rolled his eyes playfully, and robin smiled in response. he slipped the headset on robin, who was very confused but excited either way. the black haired male plugged in several wires to his computer, and booted up a program. more specifically, a game.  
“what are you doing?”

akira didn't respond to robin, and instead let the game talk for itself. robin gasped in awe, and he stumbled backwards for a moment. with a few clicks, akira could see what robin saw. it was a simple room, decorated blandly. but to robin, it was so magical and exhilarating.  
“where am i?!”  
“in a vr game, specifically a sandbox game”  
“i… woah….”

robin looks all around, turning his head left and right. he soaked in all of the information around him. akira grabbed two controllers, and placed them in robin’s hands.  
“here are the controllers. you press buttons to do things in the game. this button is to use any special abilities-”  
“as in spells and tomes!?”

robin was beaming beneath the headset.  
akira softly chuckled as he placed his hands on robin's hands to teach him the controls. he shuffled closer to robin, pressing his torso against robin’s shoulder. goodness was robin short. akira enjoyed the position, though. he could feel robin’s hair on his chest. the soft movements robin made to turn his head was so nice on akira’s chest. 

“yes, as in spells and tomes.”  
“wow…”  
“here, this button is used to grab things. grab that book on the table.”

robin reached out his hand, and pressed the button. he has grabbed the book. out of excitement, robin made a small high pitched noise and smiled widely. peeking at the computer screen, akira grinned a little. the taller male allowed his hands to leave robin’s hands, but robin soon spoke out against it.  
“wait a second, i still uhm.. need to figure somethings out! yes, im still confused..”

as dense as akira was, he believed robin and wrapped his hands around robin’s hands once more. he continued to teach robin, until he had learned how to move, cast spells, get to the main menu, and quit a game. akira let go of robin’s hands, and robin didnt protest. instead, he chose what to play.  
“why did you teach me how to play, akira?”  
“because you should know important things about my world”  
“then i’ll teach you about my world a little later then, okay?”  
“sure.”

akira smiled softly, even if robin couldn't see him. finally, robin chose a game- beatsaber. it was a rhythm game, one that akira had trouble played most of the time. he doubted robin could play well, especially after just learning the controls for vr. 

some time passed, and akira was on his bed scrolling through his phone. robin had been playing the rhythm game for quite a while, breaking a bit of a sweat. occasionally, he threw his hands in the air and chanted “yes!” to himself. akira found it cute. 

the white haired male took his headset off, and placed it gently on akira’s desk. he then peered over akira, and sat next to him.  
“can we play vr together?”  
“i only have one headset… i could buy another one”  
“dont waste your money. i wont be here for long, remember?”  
“oh. yeah…”

a certain uncomfortable stillness sat on both males. akira sighed, and set his phone down.  
“can i learn about your world?”  
“of course!”

robin slipped off his shoes, and he laid down next to akira. he began to tell the legends of his land. how magic and spells take an important role in their society. how other species walk amongst humans. things akira could never imagine to be real were being told to him. it was eye opening.

tomes, lances, tanguels, divine dragons...  
it was all so… mystical to akira.

“and you?”  
“oh, im a mage. im also the tactician for ylisse, the haildom i live in. err- kingdom to you”  
“it’s fine, robin.”  
akira smiled, and turned his head to look at robin. the other male did the same.  
“do you want to see me cast spells?”  
“wait what??”

robin softly chuckled. akira didnt get why.  
“well, im a mage. i wouldnt exactly be one if i couldnt cast spells”  
“dont you need tomes or something like that?”  
“i have two on me, actually. wind and thunder”  
“like, under your robe?”  
“yes! i have pockets for my tomes!”

akira lightly snorted, and robin giggled along.  
“man, your clothes are way more practical than like… seventy percent of the clothes in the world”  
“really?”

robin shuffled a little closer to akira. akira didnt mind.  
“yeah, i hear women’s pockets are usually fake on their pants”  
“that’s absurd!”  
“exactly! there’s this whole theory that clothing companies make their women’s pockets small so purse companies can sell more purses”  
“that’s extremely scandolus!”  
“it’s terrible and unfair. women deserve so much more”  
“yeah… i hope women get what they deserve here soon!”  
“you’re too sweet robin”

robin put his head on akira’s shoulder. akira put his head on robin’s head.  
“i feel quite the opposite”  
“dont think that way robin”

akira’s hand slowly made it’s way to robin’s hair. when he made contact, he started to pet robin. robin leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the pets. the smaller male grabbed akira’s other free hand, and held it.  
“thank you akira. im glad i met you.”  
“i feel the same.”

the air conditioner was making akira’s room freeze. akira was itching to go outside to get warm, but…  
akira got under the covers, and robin followed along. robin burrowed his head into akira’s chest, and wrapped his arms around akira’s torso. akira was a little flustered, not as confident in situations like these compared to robin. he awkwardly hugged robin back, and intertwined their legs together. 

akira thought about the situation for a moment. it was unconvensional for two guys to be snuggling together, confessing that they were glad they had met. frankly, akira hadnt even found himself thinking about his personal space the whole time. he didnt mind this. why? thoughts and emotions swirled in akira’s head, but they were mostly dormant. he didnt want to ruin the moment.  
agh, why was he thinking like that?

robin peered up at akira, and softly grinned. his cheeks became a little red as robin burrowed his head back in akira’s chest. akira heard a pecking noise, and felt robin pecking his chest.  
akira’s heart flipped.  
why was robin pecking him? he didnt object, but he was still bewildered and flustered by robin’s actions.

robin peered back up at akira, and akira bent down so their foreheads touched. robin’s eyes went wide, but shortly after he closed them and rubbed his nose against akira’s. both of their hearts were beating fast, unsure what to do now. lie here until one of them breaks the tender moment? akira couldnt think about the near future. he continued to lie next to robin, enjoying how robin’s hot breath tickled his neck, and how their noses touched gingerly.


End file.
